


Stand by you

by BrookeSwiftie



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: F/M, Full House - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeSwiftie/pseuds/BrookeSwiftie
Summary: After losing her husband due to a fire, DJ Fuller is left alone to raise her two sons Jackson and Max. How will she handle raising two boys, being a veterinarian and being seven months pregnant. Will she crack under the pressure? Who will step up to help?





	1. Chapter One

FLASHBACK 

 

DJ'S POV

 

MIDNIGHT 

 

I was woken up by the doorbell. I looked over at the alarm clock. Midnight. I slowly get up out of bed. I yawn as I walk down the stairs. Who could it be? I wonder to myself. I finally get to the door. What are the police doing here? "Mrs Fuller?" Yes? "May we come in?" Yes I step aside and let the officers in.  "We're very sorry to bother you. We know that it's late. Would you have a seat please?" 

 

I'm starting to get very nervous about why police officers are at my door. "Mrs Fuller we are so very sorry but there's been an accident with your husband  firefighter Thomas Fuller" What kind of accident? Is he alright? "Mrs  Fuller your husband he died tonight." 

 

I sit here for what seems like hours I can hear the officers talking to me but I can't form words. "Mrs. Fuller....Mrs Fuller..." Huh what?  "We are so sorry for your loss." I can't breakdown now. I think to myself. Um thank you. "Do you need us to help you contact family." I nod.  I shakily write down all the phone numbers I can think of.


	2. Chapter Two

**DJ'S POV**

 

**DJ'S BEDROOM**

 

**NINE AM**

 

 

The entire family is here. I honestly feel like this is all just a dream. I feel like I'm going to wake up and Tommy is going to walk through that door any minute. In my heart I know that's not going to happen.  There's a knock on my bedroom door. I look up, it's Steph. "Hey I brought you some tea." How are the boys? I ask. "Aunt Becky and Michelle are with them downstairs." She tells me sitting down the tea on the bedside table.  None of this is real. I feel like I'm going to wake up and it's all going to be a dream. Please tell me this is all just a dream.

 

 

**STEPH'S POV**

 

 

I climb into bed next to DJ, I've never seen my sister so broken. I wish it was. I wish I knew what to say to make all your pain go away. I hugged her...DJ breaks right then and there, she lets go of everything she's been holding inside. I hold on to her and just let her know that I'm right here for her. We're all here for you.


	3. Chapter Three

**AFTER TOMMY'S FUNERAL**

 

**DANNY'S POV**

 

After friends left and DJ and the boys were upstairs resting I decided it was time to sit down and have a talk. I wanted to have this meeting without DJ because what I'm about to say she would try and put a stop to. I've decided that I'm going to take the house off the market, stay and help DJ. Becky Jesse and Joey all jumped in offering to help. We all get to talking all the sudden Steph jumps in.

 

 

**STEPH'S POV**

 

 

You guys have done so much for us,it's my turn to step up. I'm clearing my schedule and I'm going to move in. They all looked at me like I was crazy.You guys go to LA. You Joey go to Vegas I've got this. Michelle spoke up. I'm moving in too! I'm not going to let you move in here alone. DJ needs us both.I can work from San Fransisco just as easily as I can work from New York.


	4. Chapter Four

**Michelle's POV**

 

Steph and I decide to go upstairs and talk to DJ.  I knock on her bedroom door. "Hey can we come in?" I ask. Sure she sits up in bed.  We both climb into bed with DJ.

 

 

**Steph's POV**

 

Deej Michelle and I need to talk to you. I say. "We really want you to listen to us." Michelle says. "Okay." DJ says.

 

Michelle and I want you to know who much we love you and the boys..  "We also want you to know that you are truly not alone in anything that you do." Michelle says. 

 

With that said Michelle and I have talked to everyone, dad said he's taking the house off the market, everyone said they are moving back. But we put a stop to it. It's our time to step up. They've done so much for us.

 

**Michelle's POV**

 

 

It's our turn to step up and stand by you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this series


End file.
